Where has the Time Gone?
by Blondie02
Summary: Lizzie and her friends are in their senior year of college. When Lizzie gets the opportunity of a life time, which may force her to leave, what will she do? Will Gordo admit his feelings for her?
1. Default Chapter

"It is HOT today! Whew." Lizzie McGuire stated as she rolled down the window of her lime green beetle. Lizzie had just come from her classes at UCLA, and was heading back to her apartment, which she shared with her two best friends: Miranda Sanchez and David Gordon (aka Gordo.)

She was having a hard time concentrating on the road, because people who were really pissed off kept honking their horns at her. It didn't help that it was rush hour either. 'Should I tell them, or wait?' she wondered to herself. Her cell started to play 'Pieces of Me,' and Lizzie struggled to reach for it because it was too far over on the passenger seat. Finally she got a good grip on it.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hi, honey."   
  
"Oh, hey mom. What's up?"   
  
"Oh, not much. It's still a little weird without Matt here, getting into some sort of trouble."   
  
(Matt was a freshman at USC, while Lizzie was a senior at UCLA- even though you already knew that.)   
  
"Well, you'll have plenty to handle once we get there on Monday."   
  
"Oh, that reminds me, any special requests for Thanksgiving dessert?"   
  
"Just the classic pumpkin pie. I never get sick of it!"   
  
Lizzie was thinking about asking her mom for advice about her current problem, but thought it would be better to wait until she goes home for Thanksgiving. It was only less than a week away, so it wouldn't be a big deal.   
  
"Mom, I have to go." Lizzie said.   
  
"Okay, bye sweetie. Love you."   
  
"Love you, too."   
  
The moment she turned off the phone, she arrived at her apartment.   
  
When Lizzie got up to her apartment, she turned the doorknob, opened the door and was surprised to see Miranda making out on the couch with her boyfriend, Derek.   
  
"Oh!" Lizzie said, startled. "I'm sorry; I'll just be in my room if you need me."   
  
"That's okay, Lizzie. You don't have to leave. Derek and I just got... distracted when we were making dinner." Miranda said, as she was adjusting her clothes back to their normal position.   
  
"You stayin' for dinner, Lizzie?" asked Derek, trying to change the topic.   
  
"Sure, what are we having?"   
  
"Roast chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans." (Derek was a culinary student and was really talented. Lizzie always enjoyed the meals he cooked.)   
  
"Yum, that sounds good. I have to do some homework. Just yell to me when it's ready. Oh, where's Gordo?"   
  
"He went down to the Laundromat to do the laundry. He should be back soon," Miranda replied.   
  
"Oh, okay."   
  
Lizzie wondered, 'Gordo, doing laundry? He never does the laundry. It always has to be me or Miranda. Oh, whatever.'   
  
Little did Lizzie know, Gordo wasn't doing the laundry.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
  
Gordo was walking around a league of strip malls, looking for the perfect Christmas present for Lizzie. (I know, it's not even Thanksgiving yet, and he's shopping for Christmas presents. Gordo of course thought ahead, and decided it best to avoid the after Thanksgiving rush.) He had already been to a few shops and came up with nothing, when he stumbled across a small, family-owned jewelry store. He decided to check it out.  
  
When he opened the door, a bell echoed throughout the room. Gordo glanced around the small place, searching for someone to help him, but he saw no one.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hello?" he repeated, a bit louder that time.  
  
"Be out in one moment."  
  
Gordo looked around the shop, not really looking for anything in particular, just an idea for the gift.  
  
"How can I help you?" a small, older man of about 65 asked.  
  
"Um, I'm looking for a gift for someone special."  
  
"Would this be a girlfriend, perhaps?" the man asked slyly, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"No, a friend who I want to become more with."  
  
"Ah...well, I suggest a bracelet or a necklace."  
  
"Hmmm," Gordo pondered. 'Well, Lizzie wears a necklace almost every day, maybe that wouldn't be the best choice. I guess a bracelet could do, though.' "Where are your bracelets, sir?" Gordo asked.  
  
"They are over there, in the case by the front of the store." He pointed to a case in the opposite corner. "If you like anything, just let me know," he said as he started polishing some diamond earrings.  
  
"Ok, thanks." Gordo said, simply. He walked over to the glass case, and looked at the silver bracelets. (Lizzie preferred silver to gold, because in her opinion silver was prettier, and went with more things.) Gordo liked a bracelet that was simple, yet elegant. It had a silver plate in the middle, and a small chain. 'Great, but it would be better if it had her name engraved, and maybe something else,' he thought.  
  
"Find anything to your liking, sir?" the man asked, noticing Gordo looking at a bracelet with a keen eye.  
  
"Yeah, this one, with the silver plate."  
  
The man came over, removed the bracelet from the case, and placed it atop the counter.  
  
"Ah, fine choice! Would you like to have anything engraved on it?"  
  
"Yes, on the front I want 'Lizzie,' and on the back I want 'Love, Gordo.' Also, on the front, do you think you could put two pink hearts near the edges?"  
  
"Sure, let's see, that will total to be about 85 dollars. The bracelet should be ready in about a week. Would you like to pay for that now, or when you pick it up?"  
  
The bracelet was a bit more than he had anticipated, however he decided to get it anyway, thinking that it would definitely be worth it. "I'll pay for it now."  
  
Gordo paid for it, thanked the man, and walked out of the store with a wide grin on his face. He couldn't wait for Christmas. 


End file.
